Não ter
by Nike-chan
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Não ter nada além de lembranças... não ter nada além que um amor escondido dentro de si... 1XR Relena's P.O.V.


**Disclaimer:**

"_Não ter"_ é uma música do repertório de Sandy e Junior. Versão da música "Nonc'e" de Cremonese / Valsigílio / Cavalli. Versão brasileira e presente no fic de Cláudio Rabello.

_Gundam Wing_ é uma obra de Tomino e Yadade.

OoooooO

**Esta história não tem fins lucrativos sendo escrita apenas para o entretenimento de fãs da série GW.**

OoooooO

Música em_**negrito e itálico**__._

Pensamentos da Relena entre "aspas".

Lembranças de frases do anime em _**itálico e "aspas".**_

OoooooO

**Não ter**

...

_**O telefone chama sem parar**_

"Será que vou encontrá-lo?"

_**Existe um fio de esperança em mim**_

"O que digo se ele atender?... Será que ainda pensa em nós dois?"

_**Ah, se eu pudesse enfim saber quanto de mim ainda resta**_

_**Em você**_

"Será que ainda me ama?"

_**Esse vazio vira fantasia**_

"Parece que quanto mais longe estou, mais eu sonho com essa pessoa – que será sempre a mais especial para mim..."

_**Deixando a noite e me roubando o dia**_

"... Deixando a felicidade somente para os sonhos, que é onde posso encontrá-lo. O resto do tempo não interessa."

_**Pra quem não sabe o que fazer**_

_**Um sonho mais que interessa**_

_**Viver**_

OoooooO

_**Não ter, não ter**_

_**Um perfume que não se esquece**_

"Até seu cheiro ficou em mim e, a cada brisa que passa, posso senti-lo."

_**Não ter**_

_**O ruído do seu sorriso**_

"E era tão difícil te ver alegre... Quando pude presenciar esse momento, nossa! Eu nunca, nunca mesmo vi algo tão _primoroso_."

_**Não ter**_

_**Essa hora tão mágica**_

"O mundo parava quando eu estava ao seu lado. Agora ele continua a girar, me deixando cansada."

_**Não ter**_

_**O carinho que eu preciso**_

"Desde o início eu soube que sem o seu amor tudo ficaria vazio, escuro... gelado. É tão triste que, pra qualquer lugar que eu olhe, vejo as cores fugirem, deixando tudo negro... como o céu antes de uma tempestade."

"Se aqueles olhos azuis iluminá-lo... ele seria mais uma vez a minha estrela cadente."

_**Não ter**_

_**O seu ritmo sempre doce**_

"E por mais duro e frio que pudesse ser, sempre conseguia me animar. Com apenas uma palavra de incentivo, me tirava das trevas e apresentava a luz."

"Eu não via, mas podia sentir você sorrindo pra mim."

_**Não ter**_

_**Seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse**_

"Antes eu sabia que, apesar da distância, estaríamos sempre unidos. Mas agora, depois de um adeus, não sei se tudo é com antes. Se nossos sentimentos se _desviaram_."

_**Não ter**_

_**Minha vida é viver de você**_

"Separada de meu querido amor não vejo razão para seguir..."

_**Não ter**_

_**Qualquer razão que eu pudesse**_

_**te reconquistar!**_

"Se, pelo menos soubesse (entendesse) o motivo desta separação... Faria de _tudo_ para tê-lo de volta!"

_**E se alegrar com a minha companhia**_

"Você ficaria feliz ao meu lado."

_**Pra essa ilusão, enfim, poder dizer:**_

_**Só uma vida não basta**_

"Pois somos como duas metades de um mesmo inteiro. Uma não importa sem a outra. Nós nos _completamos_."

_**Porque pra cada nuvem que o céu cobrir**_

_**Uma estrela nova vai surgir**_

"Então eu soube que cada pessoa _tem _alguém especial, sua outra metade, para, juntos, se amarem para o resto da vida ainda que, a vida mesmo, a parte que conta, se resumisse nestes momentos que fossem compartilhados por essas duas pessoas."

"E você _é _o meu amor. E eu _sei _que sou o seu."

_**Pra quem não sabe o que fazer**_

_**Um sonho mais que interessa**_

_**Viver**_

"Eu sei!"

_**Se por acaso um dia, assim, sem querer, resolver**_

_**Voltar pra mim**_

_**Eu nunca ia te por de castigo**_

_**Todo esse tempo, sempre e sempre**_

_**Nunca em mim se apagou**_

_**O sonho verdadeiro de te ter aqui comigo**_

200 After Colony – Reino Sanc, Terra.

Depois de muito trabalho, Relena voltava de uma exaustiva viagem pelas colônias. Algumas semanas de férias não fariam mal.

Descia do avião escoltada, como sempre, por vários seguranças.

Ela estava esgotada; seu corpo todo doía pelas noites mal dormidas. Tantas reuniões e projetos haviam embaralhado tudo em seu cérebro.

Uma banheira com água quente resolveria o problema por algumas boas e longas horas.

OoooooO

"_- Confie em mim, Relena"._

A voz estava longe.

- Heero...

_- Confie em mim. Eu vou proteger você._

- Hee... Heero!

Num sobressalto Relena levanta-se da banheira com o coração disparado.

- Um sonho.

Ela se levanta, se enrola numa toalha mas, repentinamente, sente-a puxada do corpo. Quando percebe, está nos braços de um homem. Seria possível que...

Balança a cabeça e vê-se, novamente, sozinha.

- Outra alucinação...

"Que vida é essa, Relena? Vivendo de fantasias, ilusões..."

_**Pois essa minha vida assim, sem você, vale o quê?**_

_**Se a cada passo digo e faço o que eu nunca escondo**_

_**Só há um motivo pra esse amor dizer que nunca mudou**_

_**É a idéia que ele vive e cresce cada vez mais livre**_

"_- Por que você me poupou?"_

"_[- Por que eu a poupei?]"_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Lembra de quando tudo começou?**_

"_- Estou pronta para morrer, Heero. Porque agora... eu entendo você."_

_**Em cada gesto a força da magia**_

"_- Confie em mim, Relena."_

"_- Sim! Eu confio!"_

_**Como um feitiço do tempo**_

A próxima lembrança que passou pela mente da moça remetia ao fim definitivo da guerra. Era, ao mesmo tempo, uma lembrança boa e uma frase que a levara a reflexão.

Ela disse aquelas palavras abraçando Heero.

Ela disse para consolar ambos e para comemorar a paz.

Mas ela não imaginava que o significado pudesse ser outro. Um possível final para os dois, que até ali foram unidos pela guerra.

Relena não iria se conformar com aquilo. Mas a frase, dita da forma mais doce para seu amado soldado, veio a assombrá-la naquela noite, assustando com seu mais nefasto sentido.

"_- Acabou. Acabou de verdade.*"_

OoooooO

*Do OVA GW Endless Watz – Ep. Final "Retorno à Eternidade."

Este fanfic é datado do final de 2004, quando eu ainda vibrava da febre 1XR. Acho difícil escrever algo tão romântico hoje em dia. Fico na dúvida se ficou muito OOC. No começo, está muuuito açucarado... kkkk. Mas acho que a Relena é mesmo assim quando se trata do Hee-kun. Ela é dramática ao cubo!

Acabei modificando um pouco o fim, porque estava meio sem sentido, mas mantive o resto, mesmo achando meloso demais.

Este aqui vai pra todas as garotas que sofreram com a Relena e que desejaram entrar no desenho e seqüestrar o Perfect Soldier para ela!

Obrigada pela atenção e espero seu comentário!

Bjbj

Nike-chan


End file.
